


The Princess of The Mirror's Magic

by Dragons_Goddess_17



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Magic, Song: Mahou no Kagami | Magic Mirror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_Goddess_17/pseuds/Dragons_Goddess_17
Summary: (Another inspired story, but this time it's a vocaloid video called Mirror's Magic.)Lara and Juna are twin sisters both loved dancing beyond that of most other things. With their three cousins, the five girls like to play and sing. Yet Juna is unloved by the people of the Forest Kingdom and named "The Princess Loved By Misfortune." As if her world couldn't get any worse a young traveler visits her in the middle of a rain storm. He gives the younger princess a chance to change her fate.Will Juna take his offer? Or will she change her fate without his help, for the better?
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)





	1. The Song this story is based off of

I will leave the song video and leave you all to comment your thoughts below in the comments section. Enjoy.

[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LOwyED333dI&t=5s](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LOwyED333dI&t=5s)


	2. Mirror Magician

A girl with bright blonde hair pulled into a bun and held in place with a flower pin stood in front of a Mirror facing a boy with the same blonde hair as her own.

 _'He looks like my dad yet he isn't at all...'_ The girl thought as she looked at his face.

He wore a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a dark gray vest. He also sported a black neck tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. His eyes were emerald green, just like her father's... Maybe he was a distant family member or just a doppelganger...

"My name is Félix..." The boy said, his voice was soft and unsteady, as he looked at her copper left eye and blind right eye. "What is yours?"

When he asked this he noticed her clothing. **_(Image up top just image the girl in the boy's cloak and their places switch.)_** It was a pretty green color yet her gaze was one of sadness, it was almost like she had done something she now had to pay for.

"I'm Juna." She smiled softly at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same..." He replied with a mischievous tone. "I'm not allowed to leave this room until my mother says I've changed to her standards."

Juna gave a soft at his comment. "That doesn't seem fair or nice."

"I agree but, "Féxil sighed pulling his knees to his chest. "There isn't a way for me to change her mind."

"Well," Juna started as she knew a solution to this boy's request. "Tonight "everything is the magic of its opposite, and be as you desire."

Féxil's eyes widened at this statement, and he dared to ask her. "How is that possible, Juna?"

"Your heart is like mine wishing for light and someone to give it back all the same." She said with a bold smile and raised her to make a t-shape with her stance. "After all, I'm a magician meant just for you."


	3. The Princess of Misfortune

The Forest Kingdom was renowned fore their dancing and festivals. Queen Y-n was the proud mother to twin girls and happily married to King Adrien Agreste. Their twin daughters, Lara and Juna, were their first born children as the queen was to have her second set very soon. While Lara was the first twin and heiress to the Forest Throne, Juna lived in her big sister's shadow. 

Lara was the first born twin with white hair and her mother's e-c eyes. Juna was the second born twin who looked just like her father but her eyes were copper instead of emerald green. The twins both had one eye that was blind yet they could focus easier that way.

Lara was loved by the people anf was given the nickname "The Princess of Light". Juna, however, was treated the opposite of her sister and called "The Princess of Misfortune". King Adrian had tried to shield Juna from the court's harsh comments about his young daughter. Juna knew the nobles were just repeating the treatment they gave her mother at her young age of 6.

Her aunts uncles cousins and even her grandfather tried to soften the court's rudeness to the youngest princess of the family. The day y-n went into labor for the second time as Queen Juna bagged the court to help her yet they didn't lift a finger for her. Queen y-n was fell ill after she had two sons and her husband was quiet angry at the court's inaction to help his wife and children, especially Juna.

Juna had hidden herself with in the Western place tower. She felt as if it was her fault for her mother's condition.

 _'Maybe the court is right....'_ Juna thought she whipped her eyes. _'Maybe I am the Princess of Misfortune....'_

There was a knock at the door and her aunt Ayla stepped inside finding her niece crying her eyes out. The Countess knew what was going thorough the young girl's head. It was the same look her own sister often gave when she was upset. Ayla gathered the young one in her arms and shushed her until the young six year old fell asleep in her aunt's arms. 

Ayla laid her niece in her bed, softly closed the door behind herself and knew it was time to see her brother-in-law. After Ayla informed Adrien of the way his youngest girl had been acting, this was unacceptable to the young King. Yet the court wouldn't stop their unfair treatment to the youngest princess often saying she deserved it. As the rain fell more heavy than it had in the summer season a stranger was given shelter in the palace.

What was to come would have been a shock to all if Juna or the stranger asked for a favor.


	4. The Stranger's Offer

Juna woke up to knocking at her door and allowed the visitor in thinking to was one of her aunts, cousins, uncles, sister, or father.

"Good day my dear lady Juna?" The voice was soft spoken and hallow as if the person wasn't really in the same place.

Juna turned her head and saw a man about her dad's age, which was 24. His cloak was tattered at the ends his gray hair was wild and unkept. His eyes were the most odd color Juna had ever seen they were fuchsia and his pupils were snake like. Juna was scared of snakes and his gaze made her stay frozen to her spot.

"I have something to ask you." The man approached Juna he stepped when he spoke. "Who could be the cause of your misfortune?"

"What?" Juna was taken aback by his words. She didn't understand what he meant by that.

The man pulled a hand mirror out of his cloak placing it in Juna's hands.

"Take look and see what I mean...." The man said ominously.

When she looked into the glass it showed an image of a young man. He wore a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a dark gray vest. He also sported a black neck tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was blonde just the same as her own.

He was smiling and surrounded by people his age and they praised him for reasons beyond Juna's know-how. Yet she realized this boy was a royal like herself. He was called the "Prince Love by Fortune" and it surely showed in the glass as Juna gazed.

"He stole the happiness you deserve." This man said as he leaned whispering to the young princess. His words were hard to understand their true meaning. "But what if this true? Would you change this uneven scale? If he took what was meant to be yours?"

Juna felt her heart shaking she wanted to be happy but...

 _'If cost that boy's world to flip... I could never bring myself to change the Scale of Fate. That is not what I need... Nor will I ever.'_ Juna thought as she shoved the man away from her. She clutched the mirror to her chest as she shouted in anger. "No! I will not change for you nor anyone else! If you want me to flip the scales, well you can just leave and never return!"

The man's hand lit up with magic and a spell hit Juna freezing her in place.

"Now, now princess..." He sighed taking the mirror from her hands. "I have you a chance to change your fate willingly. But now it seems I'll need to be forceful."

He raised the mirror that rested in this left hand above his head. Juna's eyes widened sensing what he was going to do.

"No!" Her eyes filled with tears as she pleaded for the man to stop. "Don't do this! Fate shouldn't be changed and I don't want to hurt anyone especially him."

The man knew who Juna was speaking of, as the boy's image was still shown upon the glass.

"Neither of you won't remember this day." The man snapped his and something hit Juna in the back of the head knocking her to the ground where she remained. The man chuckled as the princess tired to move but couldn't due to his spell. "Good night my lovely little princess."

The mirror was thrown at the floor and the man disappeared a spilt second before the glass shattered. As the mirror broke Juna's memories faded and her fate changed no one knew what happened as their memories were altered with the mirror shattering.


	5. The Broken Scales of Fate

The next day Juna woke up with a massive headache and she felt her sister shaking her awake.

"Juna wake up. Come on you do want to miss our birthday?"

Juna bolted up when she heard those words. Lara yanked her twin up and shoved her to the dressing screen helping Juna get out of her night gown. The dress Lara handed over was brilliant green **(pic above)** that reminded her of grass. When Juna looked over her shoulder at her sister's dress she saw it was red like a rose. Lara finished with the laces and got the matching shoes out for Juna. The shoes were for ballet which Juna Lara and their three cousins loved above all other dances.

"Come on let's go." 

Juna wasn't sure what had her twin all in a jumpy state this morning but chose to ignore it. When they got to the grand staircase that was in the ballroom everyone turned and greeted the twin girls with bright smiles. The day of celebrating contained much dancing laughter and joy. Everyone showered Juna and Lara with praise and attention. Juna never felt such need for this but it was her birthday so she allowed it.

It was about sundown when Juna was notified she had a visitor and she asked her family to leave. They did so without much of a glace at the cloaked man who entered just a second later. Lara felt something wasn't right and stayed in the slightly a jar door with her aunts and cousins.

Juna looked from her hands that sat folded in her lap. The man looked quite familiar yet she couldn't remember why.

"May I help you sir?"

The man chuckled abd reached into his cloak.

"I have something to ask you." The man approached Juna he stepped when he spoke. "Who could be the cause of your happiness?"

Juna was in shocked at his words, she didn't understand what he meant. However, she felt like she had been through this before yet she couldn't find her words.

The man pulled a hand mirror out of his cloak placing it in Juna's hands.

"Take look and see what I mean...." The man said ominously.

When she looked into the glass it showed an image of a young man. He wore a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a dark gray vest. He also sported a black neck tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. His eyes were emerald green and his hair was blonde just the same as her own.

He was softly smiling and was alone in a room. He had no one who understood him but he didn't seem to mind. That was when Juna's sealed memories came like water rushing through a broken dam. She fell to her knees crying with a guilt ridden heart. Her sorrow quickly turned to anger and Juna turned on the man.

"It was you!" She yelled her eyes gaining a green glow to them. She held into the mirror tightly as to not hand it over like the last time. "You changed my fate when I didn't want it to! Now I won't allow you hurt anyone again!"

As Juna shout that last line the broken mirror shards and base floated off of the ground. The shards found their places and the man began to get sucked inside.

"Well we'll well, it seems you've done something unexpected dear little princess." He chuckled as he lit his hand with magic and fired at Juna. "If you plan to seal me, child, then you will only be delaying the inevitable."

Juna didn't care for his words dodging his magical blast which did hit just an inch or two from her bookshelf. The man disappeared in a flash of light and into the now fix mirror. Using her new magic Juna wrapped the mirror in paper covered in runes and teleported herself to the Royal Family's hiding place for dangerous objects; it was called the Tower Dungeon. The name had been changed due to bandit raids and valuables having gone missing over time.

Juna went up the stairs to hide this accursed object and to a locked door. Taking the key from around her neck the door clicked open and Juna stepped inside. A lone pedestal sat in the room which the mirror was placed upon and Juna sealed it with magic enchantments and reactivated the traps. Stepping back out of the room and locking the door, Juna breathed a sigh of relief. Yet she knew there would be a whirlwind of questions for her when she returned home.


	6. Magic of the Sun Queen

_**** _

_**A-n: yes this chapter is quite long. The pic above is the High Priests robes Juna wears later in the chapter. Anyways enjoy and leave comments as to what you guys want me to add into this story any others.** _

* * *

When Juna got back home she locked her door and pulled out every book on magic she had. When she couldn't find her answer in what she had Juna turned to raiding the archives for anything on the matter. Her family didn't know what to think about this behavior and still wanted answers to what that fiasco with the stranger was. Adrien knew that Juna wouldn't answer their questions until she had her own answers.

Yet as Juna ran out of reading material in the archives she felt disappointed in herself. For a whole month and a half she searched endlessly but found nothing. One day when Juna was wandering the palace, she came across a room that was hidden behind a tapestry. Knowing she didn't have any other lead to follow Juna opened the door and stepped through.

The room was shaped like a cathedral and it even looked like one. The difference was there were no windows and a mirror sat that the far end of the carpeted path. Walking to up to the mirror to peer into the glass Juna felt a startling chill run down her back. She clinched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth from the odd sensation running about her spine.

Yet that chill soon faded when a voice hit her ears and warm hand enveloped hers. Juna snapped her eyes open and her jaw almost hit the floor. The person she saw was a woman in a black cloak.

"Hello little one," the woman smiled gently. "I know you are searching for answers. I can give them to you, however, it will cost you."

"What is the cost?" Juna asked with her eyes darting around in the torch light.

The woman leaned down to the girl and pressed a hand to the little one's stomach as she whispered the answer. Juna didn't understand what the guester nor the language the woman spoke in. But somehow the little princess knew this deal wouldn't leave a trace of herself behind for her family.

When the woman disappeared all the was in her place was a heavy leather book that was locked with a blood seal. Lifting up her hand Juna bit one of her fingers causing it to bleed and the blood dropped on the seal book. The lock unfurled and opened to a set of pages that was had a massive temple taking up the majority of the paper.

The text underneath said, _**"Temple of Purgation at the center of Babylon."**_

 _'Babylon is only a two day ride from here,'_ Juna thought until something in her mind clicked. _'There are some of the Babylon Priests here today.... They said they were looking to recruit a new girl for some reason...'_

The was the sound of footsteps and a gasp encased the quiet room. Juna was on her knees her hair was a flowing mess yet what the priests saw was the Sun God embracing a small girl. Juna felt her head starting swim for her days of little rest and she fell backwards. Before she hit the stone floor the head priest caught the young princess.

"Look at her eyes." A younger priest said.

The head priest moved her bangs and lifted her eyelids to see the colors that Juna's eyes held. The priests were enveloped in silence as they looked at the cooper and blind eyed girl. In the blind eye a sparkling light gleamed from the stained glass window within the chapel. The stained glass featured a woman with outstretched hands, her fingers covered in jewels.

The sea-goat, the God of Water and Creation, was wrapped around the woman in a protective embrace with the sun hovering above her head. 

"We have found the Sea-goat's daughter, the Sun Queen of Babylon." The head priest announced. "After a two day journey and over 3,000 years of waiting we have found her."

A novice priest wrapped Juna up in a golden cloak to hide her as they were to leave today. They wouldn't be leaving with the Queen. Her Father would be angry if they returned empty handed.

* * *

_**~Two Days Later~** _

Juna felt heavy and weightless at the same time. When she opened her eyes finding herself of a dark space and floating with in the shadows. Yet some letters glowing with an other worldly light around the word formed: _Xoxkib._

The bright light from sun and the smell from a nearby incense burner bombarded her senses. Her eyes burned with tears and pain bloom as a headache. As her eyes opened she saw someone ringing out a cloth a placing it on her forehead.

"Good morning my Queen." The young priest greeted Juna. "Is there anything you require?"

"Water..." Juna clutched her throat that was dry as sandpaper.

The young man bowed, "Of course my lady."

With that the young priest left and the head priest came in greeting Juna the same way. He offered her answers that did only half satisfy her mind and Juna asked her own questions. Mainly the one that had been nagging at her since she seal the stranger away.

"Why did the gods bless me with magic?"

"How do you mean my queen?" The priests had gathered around Juna's bed by this point wanting to her her tale.

Juna told the priests of what happened between her and the stranger that broke the Scales of Fate. She even explained how her father's subjects treated her before the stranger had intervened. The priests were shocked and angry at what they heard from their Sun Queen.

"You shall never be treated that way again." The head priest stated making Juna look at him in question. "You are the Sun Queen and Daughter to the Sea-Goat, the Creator. Your joy is our happiness, your pain is our tears. You are the prophesied High Priestess of Babylon, our leader."

A day later Juna was taken to thepriests' sanctuary chamber. When she lit the candles, she noticed a narrow opening at the back. Sliding through the gap, with a young priest a year older than her, they reached a crypt hidden under the sanctuary. The chamber was bare except for the golden statue of a woman, who stood with outstretched hands, her fingers covered in jewels.

Juna felt a tugging in her chest and asked the young man to wait outside the room. She dawned the robes and jewelry, not realizing that her golden hair had been put up in [an extravagant style.](https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/gods-of-egypt/images/0/02/07bebfcb9496bfbe65996870e821dc4e.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20201225101152)

This day was extremely important for all of Babylon; Juna was about to be given the title of High Priestess and publicly recognized as the Sun Queen. Even the king of Babylon would be there to greet her but he didn't believe the priests when the said the found their Savour. The king was disrespectful to the priests even threatening them with death if the so-called Sun Queen didn't show her face.

Juna wanted to ripped that man's eyes out and shove them down them down his own throat. Just so he see her hands tear his body open. She shook her head and joined the young priest heading back to the sanctuary chamber. When all of the priests saw Juna covered in jewels, white robes with golden and orange edging, her elegant up done hair they were surprised.

The great hall was packed with followers who were floored, others bowed down, and some even cried in joy. The king watched as Juna held her head high her eyes gleaming in the sunlight. He didn't believe this small seven year old was the Sun Queen, even as his own young children presented her with flowers. Juna accepted the flowers but placed one each in their hair behind an ear as a sign of thanks.

The king yelled out in fury at Juna's kindness. His shout made everyone fall silent and moved to the sides clearing a path for him. His children hid behind Juna clearly scared of their own. Juna, however, stood up straight and remained unfazed by the king as he got right in her face.

He spat insults at her and two younger priests moved the children away from Juna. Something wasn't right the air around Juna boiled with heat that came off of her skin. She raised her hand making the king stop mid sentence. She turned swiftly around, strode to the brick altar. She grabbed a ceremonial dagger forged in silver, her ruby ringed fingers wrapping around the blade like claws. The sudden display of luxury intrigued the followers, who were struck already by her youth and beauty.

As she began reciting the Epic of Creation, a woman at the back swooned and collapsed. Juna rushed to her and noticed the black blisters covering her feet. Without hesitation, juna grabbed her sacred blade and swung it at her wrist, causing blood to splatter onto the woman face.

Then she glowed with a golden light calling out to the Gods, asking them to protect the woman. A silence fell over the all royals and followers, who revered Juna as their new priestess. The king begged Juna to forgive him, which she with asking for something in return. When the king asked what he was to offer her she answered with, "It is to be one of your children. You will given one them to be raise under the temple. I will care for them myself that is the only offer I am giving. However, if you refuse you," she pointed a claw-like finger at the king her eyes showed he had no choice. "will become a sacrifice and my Father will stand behind me. Knowing I am in the right of this as the Sun Queen."

The king complied giving up his twin children the priests had moves to safe guard them. Soon after the boy and girl who said they were never named. Juna named them Kali for the girl and Sano for the boy both had blue eyes but fire red hair. The twins kept close to their new mother at all times when ceremonies or offerings were given.

Tales of her wealth, beauty, and devotion began to spread across the city like wild fire. The Sun Queen's mortal body had been found and her magic only took what was deemed useable by the caring soul inside.


	7. Giving Back What Was Lost

When Juna began her 4th year as High Priestess she learned how to use her magic to walk inside of a mirror. She could walked around in the darkened space held within the glass. A plague swallowed the city of Babylon whole Juna knew she had to leave them to die as was the decree of her spiritual Father. Her magic burned away the illness of black boils and blood being coughed up.

She told the priests and the children she cared for that she had to leave the mortal world for that of the mirror. They understood what Juna meant and wished her well. The twins hugged on to her until they passed out, which made the priests take the two from a silently crying Juna.

With the goodbyes exchanged Juna left through a shined brass mirror. Surrounded by shadows Juna felt her outfit change to that of a green dress similar to the she wore on her 7th birthday. Her bright blonde hair pulled into a bun and held in place with a flower pin. Juna sighed and sat down with her back to a black wall. She bowed her head in shame desiring to spill her heart and mind into the shadow realm she now knew as home.

* * *

Féxil listened intently to Juna as she spoke of her past and cried for her as she refused to show her unstable self.

 _'What should I have done to stop this mess?'_ Juna's mind replayed the scenes again and again. _'What **should** I do to fix this now?'_

Féxil felt Juna tremble has one of his hands overlapped hers on the glass.

 _'What **should** **I**....'_ Juna's thought trailed off and she remembered her vow to change his world back. Even if it meant harming herself in the end. She mentally laughed at herself. _'Ah. That's right...'_

Juna smiled brightly at Felix, stood up straightening her cloak and moved her arms from her sides. She held them palm up offering them to the boy.

"Anything you desire shall be given tonight but only for tonight." Juna stated again reminding lonely boy of her offer.

Féxil wished for himself to be a prince and have his castle back which Juna granted but there was one thing she couldn't grant and he knew it. Féxil wanted Juna to remain at his side forever, yet it wasn't possible. The mirror started to creak because of the magic Juna had to use to grant Felix's wishes and knew her time and life were about to fade.

Féxil saw a couple of tears escape Juna's eyes as the glass faded for a brief moment and the world stopped.

"What is happening?" Féxil asked her cupping her face and worry written in his eyes. "Juna please! Tell me!"

"My time is almost up, Féxil." Juna said her voice quivered.

"No! Juna don't leave!" Féxil cried his tears that had unknowingly gathered spilling over. "I don't want to be alone anymore! Please, my love, don't leave me!"

Juna gave a sad smile took a golden chain with a ring on it from her cloak pocket. She had saved it as it was a gift from her father and Lara had a matching ring. She placed the chain around Féxil's neck when she hugged him. She kept her tears in as pulled away and kissed his forehead.

"This maybe farewell but I may find you again." She said as a couple of tears escaped her right eye. "Keep that ring with you and tell my family everything. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course!" Féxil shouted clutching Juna's hand until the glass reappeared between them. "Don't leave me Juna!"

"I'm always with you..." She spoke softly pointing to his heart and mind with her fingers. "In these two places. Forever."

With that the mirror shattered and the glass lied upon the in a crescent shape in front of Féxil. He curled up on himself before he threw back his head and screamed into the shadows at the room's concerns. He was alone again.


	8. Juna Or A'habbat?

Juna was floating in a black space and felt something under spread out body. A red sphere of light opened then a second. The bright eyes gleamed in joy at the sight of Juna's eyes.

 _ **"Beautiful stars."**_ The voice was male warm and attentive. **_"Your eyes are stars. You are mine."_**

Juna knew this voice she had known since her birth. The people could tell Juna was otherworldly as if something else was living in inside of her. She now realized the cold truth of her beginning. Juna wasn't her true name but A'habbat or better known as the affinity of Hope. She was one of seven daughters or _"brides"_ to a being that wanted to end the rule of humanity and enslave them.

_**"Seven seals, seven rings. Seven brides for the Scarlet King."**_ A voice echoed around her and it sounded ancient and powerful she knew yet didn't know the speaker at the same time. _**"They gather round the natal bed, the foolish and the wise. They fear the child yet to be born, whose voice shall rend the skies."**_

A'habbat felt her whole body changing her hair length changed from a mid back to mid thigh. It remained blonde and gained red and green streaks here and there. The streaks could only be seen at certain angles and with light shining on her head. Her eyes became crystal blue as she recalled what cause her untimely death.

_**"The faithful watch the forest for the coming of the King. Their lanterns bright, they wait at night for the new world he shall bring."** _

She felt the dark space shift to that of a bedroom fit for a queen and the sound of a door opening made her turn her gaze from a book in her lap. She saw six other girls, all with markings somewhere around the face or neck.

_**"The dragon waits in shadows, his breath will scorch the land. The hero in the castle draws his sword and makes his stand."** _

They came up the her and greeted her as sister or dear. All their names were easy to remember as they better known by their seals. The first sister was A’tivik, or Dominion, fire red curls and pure purple eyes sat against rock gray marking with pale white skin that all seven sisters had. Second was A'ghor, Longing, had sea foam blue hair with golden eyes and dark silver marking around her ears and under her eyes.

_**"The princess in the tower is hidden far away. But nothing under heaven can keep The Groom at bay."** _

Sister three was A'distat, Desolation, had their father's black hair but their mother's stormy eyes. A'zieb, Wrath, sister four had their mother's silver hair and their father's blood red eyes. Lovely little sister five A'nuht, Lack, was white haired and blood red eyes the albino of the group. Sister six was A'tellif, Hidden, was the "mute" and a brunette with gray-white eyes.

_**"They gather round with leering smiles, the soulless and the dead. Though her soul unwinds, the cruelest minds will keep her in her bed."** _

Their mother was Sanna, woman of morality yet who loved husband and the daughter that had taken her life. With stormy blue eyes and silver hair, she was a beauty amongst a mass of simple worms. That was what their father had said when he spoke of his lost wife. She was offered to him as a human sacrifice yet instead of killing her he took her as his bride.

_**"The potter told his 'prentice to prepare him seven jars. Six he made with grace and skill, the last his hands did mar."** _

With their mother's death the girls' father placed a seal on each to make sure he would lose his daughters too. It was his promise to Sanna and to himself. He refused to harm them as they were the last pieces of his soulmate. Yet there was one flaw he overlooked and soon it would cost a life of his seven girls.

_**"The cretin moon no more is howling, gone its mourning black. In their dreams its face is prowling, come to take them back."** _

A'habbat's sisters had just wanted to cheer her up as she had been in a sour mood all day. Some prince from a lower kingdom had insulted the seventh princess and even cut her arms with a stake knife. He said she was soiled when all she did was be so kind as ask him if he wanted anything before their tea arrived. This was a sign of disrespect to him as this prince thought he could order A'habbat around like a servant because she was a girl.

_**"The King is in his courting clothes, the brides are in their beds. The unborn princes wait in sleep to raise their eager heads."** _

Her father ordered the young man be removed of his head and it was to be sent the other kingdoms as a warning. The Scarlet King and his daughters were not pawns or servants he made sure that message was sent loud and clear. However, one female servant who worked in the kitchens hated A'habbat. So when A'habbat's sisters requested some candied apples with extra hard carmel the hateful servant used it to her advantage.

**_"The hens were in the henhouse and seven eggs did lay, till the fox crept in by dark of night and stole the eggs away."_ **

The maid took the time to make the candied apples and added some poison to one side of the fruit. She delivered the apples to the girls and A'habbat unknowingly ate the poisoned side of hers. Within seconds A'habbat tried to croak out for help but fell to the right. Her still form hit the floor and her sisters screamed out in horror at their little sister's cold corpse.

_**"Six were broken by their bindings six no more shall sing. Comes the seventh full unwinding and all the bells will ring."** _

Their father demanded to the whole staff to find the culprit and the maid played innocent. Shr was found guilty and killed for the crime. After A'habbat's passing her sisters soon took up husbands yet each weren't loving in the slightest. The Scarlet King used his magic to send A'habbat's soul to another body and that was how she ended up as Juna.

A'habbat soon heard the speaker, a male, as it traded lines with six female voices as the words lined up with their number.

_**"When the first had given birth, then all birds did sing. Her screaming cries did shake the skies, as she called out for her King."** _

" _ **By doctor's blade the second bade a life into the world. Untimely hewn neath a silent moon, the King's red flag unfurled."**_

_**"His bride the third remained unheard, her cries for help ignored. She stopped her life with a surgeon's knife, and gave it to Our Lord."** _

_**"The fourth prepares a dagger and places it at her heart. The perfect cure cannot make pure what the King has set apart."** _

_**"The fifth one's crown was bearing down upon the fox's set. The den was sundered with mighty thunder, an apocalypse beget."** _

_**"On the sixth's day, the walls gave way, and the oceans turned to ash. Her birth gave work, as the earth shook, underneath the King's fell lash."** _

A'habbat took over as her line came up and knew that her voice would be lost after.

_**"The seventh bride will break the tides the moon no more will shine. There comes a day not far away she'll birth the death of time."** _

The male voice took over again giving A'habbat time to rest her voice as she raised a hand. Her eyes shined with tears of blood

_**"The doctor never tells his god which one he really seeks. Instead he hides himself away, and quietly, he weeps."** _

_**"Their god's own voice, he makes the choice, declaring with their word. "In fear and pain let her remain, lest she be like the third."** _

_**"The doctor's gun ended his run, as he put it to his ear. as she was defiled, the pitied child, he gave it to his fear."** _

_**"Her memory a fickle thing, the strongest shall endure. When her weeping starts to waver, their drugs make her mind pure."** _

A'habbat knew she had found her husband just like her sisters had. The difference was she knew he was a kind soul much like their mother had and always would be. She called out, voice gone but mind heard, to her father asking him to return her to him. There was silence and only her heartbeat in her ears could be heard.

When A'habbat was about to give up on her very Seal, her Hope, her said he would return her to her chosen mate. However there would be a price: in return for having mate back she would bare a child of immortality, his grandchild\grandchildren. A'habbat readily agreed as her sisters watched on with tear stained faces. They were happy for their baby sister and only wished her the best for her new life in the mortal realm again.

A'habbat choose to keep the name Juna as to not draw suspicion to herself. When she opened her eyes again she was in a field of flowers and in a dark green sundress. Jana sat up as a voice called out to her but when she turned she was all but tackled by her mortal family and beloved. She acted to have no memory of what had happened after the mirror shattered to pieces.

She was rushed back to the Forest Kingdom and the doctors saw to her . they said she could have a slight case of memory loss or just a massive headache from the ordeal. Juna said she had a headache but now that she was out of the harsh sunlight it didn't hurt as much. Everyone agrees to her words but Juna was more then happy to be back on a place she could call her second home.


End file.
